AU Sans x Reader ShortOne Shot Stories
by CrytalineWolf
Summary: Reader x Sans stories made by me, Requests for different AUs are appreciated. Cover photo made by Ttoba ( ttoba. ) I will not do an AU that I had already made a book on UNLESS I get an idea for it. Different AUs that will be covered: Underswap Dancetale Dreamtale Morphtale Underguild Altertale (1) Digitale (1) Chesstale
1. Underswap

"sans," said papyrus walking into the living room, a cigarette was in his mouth.  
"Yes Papyrus?" Sans answered.  
"it's ten p.m, don't you think you should go to bed?" Papyrus asked.  
"Oh, it is?" Sans said, turning his head to a wall clock. "It is, Sorry, (Y/N), we'll have to continue this tomorrow!" Sans then ran upstairs into his room. You blinked. You and Sans were just playing with is action figures on the living room's floor and then one thing led to another and he left. You turned your head towards Papyrus and he winked at you.  
"Thanks for helping take care of my brother and cheering him up about him not being in the Royal Guard once it disbanded."  
"Oh, it's no problem," you said, chuckling nervously.  
It's been only a day since the Monster race was let out of a place called the Underground by a small child named Chara. That child was your younger sibling. When Chara had come home suddenly they had urged you to come outside to meet all of the friends they made. Basically the entire Monster race. Sans and Papyrus were the first ones introduced to you and you just thought that Sans was just a sweet cinnamon roll, but you soon found out from Paps that he's been down because the Royal Guard had disbanded, so you decided that you would help cheer him up. First day and Sans wouldn't even get out of bed, which was apparently peculiar to Paps because he's always the first one up. Then the entire day you stuck with Sans help clean up the house and playing.  
"At least he feels better for now. I should be getting home to Chara. I bet they haven't had dinner yet," You grunted as you stood up off the floor. You shook Papyrus' skeletal hand after grabbing your satchel and headed out the door. Conveniently they had taken the vacant house right next to yours. The one that was so called "haunted." It had major plumbing issues and a lot of the wood that made up the house was rotten. The skeleton brothers and you put the house back together to the point where it's _slightly_ livable in. You had promised to help out until the house was fully livable in so you would be coming for the day to help out from then on.  
You exited the house, heading over to yours as you heard a crashing sound hear from your own. Thoughts started pouring into your head. ' _Was that Chara?' 'Are they hurt?' 'What happened?!'_ You ran into your house and slammed the door behind you. You heard a humming sound from the kitchen.  
"Chara?" You called. A voice answered you from the kitchen.  
"In here."  
You walked into the kitchen, there was a giant mess of pink... Goo.  
"Aw, Chara," You whined. You let your satchel fall to the ground and went to grab some towels from the closet.  
"I'm sorry," they yelled after you. You came back with some dark greens towels.  
"Don't worry about it, Chara. Just don't use the blender without the cap next time." You started wiping up the kitchen floor and Chara started on the cabinets. After you finished you started up a bath for Chara and had them take off their clothes so you could wash them. You put the clothes in the washer and started it. Sighing, you set your hands down on the rumbling machine. Then you headed to the bathroom to help wash the sticky pink goo off of Chara's body.

You close the door to your bedroom and flop onto the bed. You were so tired you couldn't even take off your day clothes. It's one A.M. and the entire time you were helping Chara get clean from the mess they had made on themselves. You let yourself fall into a deep sleep until only moments later you wake up to a banging nearby. You sit up on your bed, finding that it's morning already. You get off the bed and grab a change of clothes, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.  
After the shower with your change of clothes on you take the clothes you were wearing yesterday and dunk it into the laundry basket. You went into the mudroom where the washer and dryer is to put Chara's clothes in the dryer only to be met with the dryer already running and the washer empty. You walk back into your bedroom and grab the laundry basket and throw all of your dirty clothes in. You start the washer with different settings than last night's so it would all get washed. Walking into the dining room you find paps sitting at the table with Chara. They were both reading the comics on the newspaper. You look to your left to see Sans cooking.. Something in the kitchen. Then you realize the sound you woke up to was Sans taking the pans out of the cupboards.  
"Morning," you mumbled to paps and Chara. They both grunted a response and you walked into the kitchen towards Sans. He was cooking some hamburger in the pan.  
"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!" He yelled. He seems a lot more cheerful than he did yesterday.  
"Good morning, Sans," you replied, giving him a smile. "What'cha cooking there?" You said as you stood next to Sans.  
"Breakfast tacos!" He said, his perma-smile ever growing wider. You giggled at his child-likeness.  
"Mind if I help?" you asked. Sans was taken by surprised for a moment but soon recovered by yelling.  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN!"  
"Okay, and since you've already started why don't we make a burrito instead? Like a breakfast burrito." You reached into the fridge and grabbed the tortillas.  
"A burrito?" Sans asks. You nodded.  
"Yeah, it's basically a taco but it's not so crunchy," you explained.  
"Ohh," Sans gasped, "Let's make it!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll grab the rest of the ingredients, you make sure the meat is cooked correctly." After you've given your instructions sans saluted to you.  
"Yes, ma'am!" He said and went back to cooking the meat.

After everything was done Papyrus and Chara who were sitting at the table got up to make their plate of food. You all had a good time eating until a knocking came from the front door. You got up and reassured everyone, heading for the door.  
You opened the door and greeted whoever it was.  
"Oh, good morning mister Gotobed," you greeted.  
"Good morning. Have you heard that racket this morning?"  
"What racket?"  
"The one the two skeletons were making, making weird noises and part of their house had come down because of that."  
"Two skeletons? Uh, I'm sure you're mistaken. All morning Sans and Papyrus have been here helping make breakfast."  
"Then there's only one reason: ghosts." Your blood pressure had dropped from what he said. You didn't exactly like scary things but saying that _ghosts_ were the reason for a racket was just ridiculous. "Thank you for your time, but since that's the only reason I can come up with I'm going to have to ask the two skeletons here to call some ghost busters or something. Good day." Mr. Gotobed left the doorway and headed back down to his house.  
You closed the door and headed back to finish your breakfast burrito. Chara started questioning what had happened at the door and you were reluctant to answer.  
"Come on, tell us what happened!" Chara pleaded. You gave in after a few moments. Everyone was already staring at you, curious of your answer.  
"Well, our neighbor was at the door, he was wondering what the racket he heard at your house was. I said that you guys were here and he started talking about ghosts."  
"G-G-G-G _-GHOSTS?!_ " Sans yelled. He was shaking extremely, causing the table to shake too.  
"Calm down, I'm sure it's not a ghost. It's probably a raccoon or a feral cat looking for something to eat."  
Sans had calmed down after that, but he was still shaking. At least the table stopped quaking. "How about we continue eating?" You asked and picked up your burrito. You ate it hungrily.

After breakfast all of you headed to the skelebro's house to do more work. When you came into the living room there was glass all over the carpet.  
"Looks like that's what he was talking about," you said as you started picking up the glass shards. Chara helped you pick them up. Paps went to go get a plastic bag to put the glass in and Sans just stood there.  
"M-maybe a g-ghost did this?" He asked. You shook your head.  
"Nah, more like a cat," you answered. Chara nodded, agreeing with you.  
"If you say so," Sans paused, looking at the ground for a moment. Then, "Let me help you clean that up!" Sans knelt down and began picking up the glass pieces.  
Paps had come back with the bag and held it out for everyone to put the glass pieces in. You sighed, "This was my favorite vase, too." Papyrus had left with the pieces to go throw them away. Sans looked at you with sympathy.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"No need to apologize, Sans, it wasn't your fault. Besides, it was bound to happen anyway," you said cheerfully. That managed to have Sans cheer up a little. He smiled at you and you smiled back. Suddenly, Chara pulled on your sleeve and you looked down at them.  
"What is it?" You asked.  
"When are we gonna start working?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Lets go," you said, grabbing a hammer that was left on the table and went to the side of the house that still had to be worked on.

After a long day almost everything was done. Only the bathroom had to be worked on, which you though wasn't really needed because they're skeletons. But it would be best to work on it anyway. Sans and Paps had already retired to their rooms and Chara had fallen asleep on the couch. You sat down on the floor next to the couch and petted Chara's hair.

You hadn't realized you fell asleep until you opened your eyes to a dark room. It was cold and you were leaning against a wall. Chara was gone and you could tell there was only one other person in the room. The person was leaning on you, snoring slightly. You gingerly lifted your hand to poke them awake. You felt bone when you were expecting skin and shivered. You grabbed their shoulders and softly shook them. They woke up with a start.  
"Huh? Where?" According to the voice you would think it was Sans.  
"Sans?" You ask.  
"(Y/N)? Where are we?" Sans responds with a question.  
"I don't know." You hug Sans as he starts to shake with fear. He hugs back. "We should find a way out." You stand up and so does Sans. He clutches to your arm.  
You feel around the walls for any light switch or something. Finding one, you flipped it. The sight of the room you're in disgusted you and Sans hid behind you. A stench started wafting through your nose, it was enough to almost make you vomit. There was a dead body, already halfway decomposed, and blood all over the walls.  
"Don't look, Sans," you said, hugging him tightly. He buried his face into your shirt, not wanting to smell the stench. You notice a door at the other side of the room and begin walking there. It was hard to walk due to Sans clutching onto you. You put your hand onto the knob then instantly recoil due to some weird sticky stuff on it. You stick your tongue out and make an 'ew' sound. You put your hand back on the knob and turn it, opening the door.  
Another dark corridor. You step out into it, the door automatically closing behind you. You hated the dark but you hated stinky places even more. You were glad that you were out of there. You let out a sigh of relief and Sans grabbed your shirt, catching your attention.  
"What's wrong?" You ask. Sans looks up to you with a big smile. He's still shaking.  
"I was just wondering if you were okay!" You look at him suspiciously. He was quaking with fear just a minute ago and now is acting completely fine.  
"I'm fine," I lie.  
"Oh, please! You had to handle the gooey doorknob and look at the disgusting body. It's my turn to protect you now!"  
"Uh, okay?" You said. Sans clutched your hand and pulled you along the dark hallway. "Sans, do you even know where you're going?"  
"Nope!"  
"Don't you think we should be more cautious then?"  
"Don't worry, I can just protect you by summoning my bones!"  
"Summoning... Bones?" You definitely never heard that before.  
"Yeah! Oh, look, a door!" Sans said as we reached the end of the hallway. He opened a door and we walked in. It was dark. The light was suddenly flipped on and something was popped into my face.  
"Surprise!" "surprise." Said two voices.  
"Wait- what?"  
"Sorry, (Y/N). We wanted to surprise you," Sans said.  
"But-! What about the body?"  
"It was a prop I made," said Chara.  
"And the smell?"  
"old garbage," Papyrus said as he lounged on the couch.  
"Why would you want to surprise me with a haunted house esque.. thing?!"  
"You mentioned a ghost in the house this morning, right?"  
"It turned out it was just a cat," Chara said as they held up a tabby cat. You stood there with your mouth open. Sans took you hand in both of his and looked at you straight in the eye.  
"I'm sorry, it was all my idea. Will you ever forgive me?" You look at Sans in the eye.. He seemed to be getting closer to your face. In the next moment his teeth had touched your lips and time had seemed to slow down. When he pulled away you turned your head and noticed Chara whistling.  
"Wh-?" You started before you were pulled down for another kiss.


	2. Dancetale

"Let's see here," said (Name) as she flipped through a sketchbook. She was sitting in a hospital bed with one of her legs in a cast. "Ah, there it is," she said as she turned the page. The picture was a drawing made by a child. It was a stick figure girl holding hands with a stick figure woman.  
"Hey, mom, look!" She looked over to her left... just a wall.  
"Oh.. Right." She closed the book and set it down on the night stand next to her. "Mom's not alive anymore," she sighed as she lay down, her head hitting against the pillow. "I want out of here already." The door to her room opened, revealing a nurse.  
"Miss (Last Name), it's time to check out of the hospital," said the nurse.  
"Oh, okay."  
The nurse brought out a wheelchair and helped (Name) into it. She rolled her out of the room towards the front desk. There was a man waiting there who smiled as (Name) approached him. She didn't know who this man was.  
"Hello, (Name), It's nice to meet'cha," said the man. He stuck his hand out to shake, which she did. A wave of pain went up her arm and she immediately jerked it back. The man laughed. "I'm sorry," he said as he held up a joy buzzer. "I had to. Ah, the old prankster days." He looked up towards the ceiling, possibly remembering his past. "Anyway," he started up again, going behind (Name) and beginning to push her out the door with him, "My name is Randal, I'm your godfather."  
"I thought I didn't have godparents."  
"You do, but I'm the only one now. Your godmother died a few years ago. Oh, how I miss her."  
"What was she like?"  
"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Love of my life. Her laugh was just like a hyena's but it was adorable all the same."  
"Was she a nice person?"  
"The nicest person of all," he said as he opened his SUV's trunk. (Name) stood up on one foot so he could put the wheelchair in the back. He picked her up and put her in the front seat of the car after he shut the trunk.  
"This is a nice car," (Name) said as she looked at the interior. It had all of the latest gadgets in it to prevent a car crash.  
"I had a mechanic install all of these so you wouldn't have to experience another car crash again. I thought you would be afraid of cars because of what happened too, but you seem fine," Randal said as he got in and closed the car door. He started the car. The noise it made was almost silent. "You're lucky that you only broke a leg- your right one at that. That's basically miracle stuff."  
"I saw the car coming before mom did, so I hugged my knees. They were the only things that had contact with the airbag. Luckily the crash had only damaged the very front of the car, unfortunately a giant piece of metal went through my mom's head. Hope that explains it a bit."  
"Well, that's.. Quite morbid. I'm surprised you're not shaken at all." The car stopped at a red light.  
"Nah, I'm the kind of person who just accepts fate as it is. It's not like I'm important or anything."  
"You _are_ important though. You are my daughter. Goddaughter." (Name) laughed. The light turned green and the car continued moving.  
"Heh, yeah. I guess I am to certain people. I only regret one thing, though."  
"And what's that?"  
"That I wont be able to dance."  
"Oh? You like dancing?"  
"Yeah, I love it. I take classes, too. Different types of classes of course, but I mostly take ballet. I remember when I first put on my ballet shoes. It was like... I was meant for this type of dance."  
"Looks like someone isn't exactly how she say she is."  
"Only for dancing." (Name) chuckled.  
The car drove into a driveway of a two story, well taken care of beach house. (Name) looked at it in awe.  
"Like it?" Randal asked as soon as he opened the passenger's car door.  
"Yes, it's beautiful," she said as he picked her up and set her in her wheel chair.  
"I'm glad you like it. I've gotten your room set up and gathered all of the items from your old home. I've also been wanting to put your house for sale, but on your mother's will it said all of her possessions, including money, will belong to you. Now since I'm just your guardian and you're not eighteen yet, I'm just supposed to watch over the money and make sure it's not stolen. But nothing says that I couldn't give it to you beforehand." Randal reached into his back pocket and brought out his wallet after entering the house. He handed (Name) a debit card. Her eyes lit up when she held the gold colored plastic. "That only has a quarter of the money on it for safe reasons, but the rest is in the trust fund, and I wont be touching it. Promise."  
"Thanks so much, Randal."  
"You can call me dad if you wish."  
"Uh, okay?"  
"Sorry, too forward?"  
"A little," (Name) giggled.  
"Anyway, tomorrow I'll get you some crutches so you don't have to be carried all the time."  
"I would like that, but I could roll myself by just turning the wheels."  
"Uh, right. So your room is down that hallway, last door on the right. You have your own bathroom in there too."  
"Cool," she said and pushed the wheelchair forward by using her hands on the wheels.  
She entered her room and sure enough, all of her stuff was there. She rolled towards the bed and got up, crawling onto it. She grabbed a book that was on the foot of the bed and opened it up. The book was Cinder from the Lunar Chronicles series made by Melissa Meyers.

A knock at the door wakes (Name) up. She wasn't even aware she ever fell asleep. Randal comes into the room with a sandwich. "Here, I made this for you," he said, "I thought you would have been hungry." Her stomach grumbled at the sight of meat and cheese, her two favorite foods in the world.  
"Yeah, I am hungry. Thanks," (Name) said as she took the sandwich and began eating it. She swallowed and went for another bite before she realized.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
Randal checked his watch. "It's seven fifty-nine P.M. What, ya tired?" She nodded her head as she continued to eat. Randal laughed.  
"Okay," he said. "If you ever need anything, I'm in the room across from yours."  
"'Kay," (Name) waved as Randal walked out of the room and into his. She crawled into bed as son as he closed his door and fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Name) woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon. She sat up and noticed some crutches leaning on her bed. She smiled and grabbed them, hoisting herself up and walking out of the room.  
"Good morning," said a cheery voice when (Name) entered the dining room.  
"Morning," (Name) responded. She sat down in a chair and waited for the food to be served. After only a moment Randal set a plate of bacon and eggs, cooked over hard.  
"I hope you like eggs over hard, they're my favorite," Randal said.  
"I've never had them before, only over easy and over medium."  
"Never had it? Well, try it, I'm sure you'll like it."  
(Name) tried the eggs and ended up liking them. The eggs and bacon were gone in a matter of minutes.  
"I'll do the dishes," (Name) said as she stood up with her crutches to help her.  
"No need to do that," Randal interrupted, "You're on crutches and it would be best if you would just relax."  
"Okay," (Name) gave in. She didn't like arguing. She generally thought it was trivial. Walking into the living room from the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was a giant flat screen TV on the wall.  
"You can turn on the news if you would like," Randal said from the kitchen.  
"'Kay," (Name) responded, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. The news was already on. The reporter was talking about how (Name), "The Miracle Girl," was released from the hospital yesterday with her godfather.  
"They've just been repeating that since yesterday. You're the talk of the town, ya know," Randal said as he walked up behind the couch (Name) was sitting in. "You can change it to cartoons if you wish," Randal walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. (Name), however, just flipped through the channels bored as hell.  
Randal came back into the living room when he was done and sat next to (Name). "What'cha watchin'?" he asked her.  
"Nothing," she said as she continued to flip through channels. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly. Randal checked his watch again.  
"Nine fifteen. Why do ya ask?"  
"I have class, it starts at ten."  
"I've already called in what your condition is."  
"Well, the teacher that I have doesn't care and would like to at least see me at the beginning of class. I've broken my legs before."  
"Ah, I see." Randal stood up. "Let's get you into the car then. I'll drive you there."  
"It's actually not that far away from here. I saw it yesterday while we were in the car."  
"It might be best if I drove you there anyway. Come on, lets go."  
Randal helped (Name) stand up and get her crutches, and they walked down to the car. Randal offered to help her in, but (Name) refused and did it by herself. They drove to her school.

(Name) got out of the car as soon as it was parked. She grabbed her crutches from the back seat and started to hobble towards the building. The school she went to was meant for dancing, and she had always been in a special class. However, that meant that she would be alone until she got out of the class at the end of the term.  
 **(Why? Clarify it a little)**  
Randal stopped her by yelling, "Wait up, (Name)!" (Name) stopped when her name was called. "I'm coming in with you," He said as he walked up to her.  
"Fine," (Name) said and continued walking into the school, Randal walking behind.

Right when the door opened in front of (Name), her eyes went wide as she witnessed a fight going on between a tall, blonde boy and a... Skeleton? "Come on, shorty," said the blonde, "Lets dance." The boy threw punches at the skeleton, but all he did was dodge by dancing out of the way. They had already had a crowed around them cheering for the blonde guy, "Go Joseph! Go Joseph!" Joseph launched his leg up into the air, swinging toward's the skeleton's head. He just dodged by bending backwards. Then he landed a hit on the blonde guy by kicking him in the groin. Joseph fell down the ground strait after that, holding his private parts from the pain. "You... You win this time... Skeleton. Gk!" He forced out. The skeleton just puts his hood over his head and walks away calmly. (Name) stared after the skeleton as the crowed dispersed. There was another thing about this school, a lot of racists.  
(Name) walked after the skeleton, glad her stepfather had finally left for work. She caught up to the skeleton easily with her crutches. He entered a room, which she entered after him. (Name) shut the door quietly, hoping to not get his attention. She looked around the room and noted it's a practice room. (Name) walked up to the skeleton, "Hey, I saw the fight earlier."  
"oh, great, another one," he replied.  
"'Another one'?" (Name) asked, confused.  
"another fangirl. i'll give you an autograph if you would promise to leave me alone, i'm waiting for my partner, (Name)." This made (Name) stop for a moment, the skeleton had started getting out a piece of paper and a pen, but she stopped him.  
"That is my name," she said. This took the skeleton by surprise.  
"yeah, i don't think so," he responded.  
"It is," (Name) said firmly. The skeleton looked at her up and down, then noticed her leg in a cast.  
"well lookie here, you are her."  
"Duh," she mumbled under her breath. The skeleton stood up and held his hand out.  
"sans. sans the skeleton," (Name) took his hand, only to be met with the sound of someone farting. Sans started to laugh.  
"hahaha! looks like someone _cut the cheese!_ " This made (Name) flare with anger.  
"I'm out," she said, walking out of the room.  
"hah... where are ya goin'?"  
"Away from you! Twice already..."  
(Name) exited the room and headed for her locker where all of her stuff was in. Sans followed.  
"aw, come on, (name)! it wasn't that bad."  
"Yes it was," (Name opened her locker and took her ballet gear out. Then she realized that can't dance. She continued to take them anyway.  
"aw, sweet, we have lockers next to each other." _'Oh, god, no.'_ (Name) thought at what Sans said. She didn't want to be with a freak. _'I'm not being racist, I hate puns,'_ she told herself. But deep down she new she was just being racist.  
"Oh, goody," she said and went back into the practice room. She didn't care if it hurt she would dance.  
(Name) opened the door and set her stuff down on the bench. She took out her ballet clothes and headed to the dressing room connected to this room. She was glad Sans wasn't a pervert and following her in.  
(Name) sat down after putting her leotard on. She took off her leg cast, even though it was an extremely bad idea. She looked at her leg and didn't see any discoloration of the skin. When she touched her leg she didn't feel any pain. She started to think, _'Maybe I'm healed already?'_ She put her ballet shoes on and got up. No pain on her leg. She strode confidently back into the other room. Sans looked at her when she got out.  
"hey, aren't you supposed to keep casts on when you break a bone until further notice?" He asked slightly irritated.  
"I don't care," (Name) responded, "Lets just practice already."  
"right," Sans said. The two got into their positions before starting.

 _Crack_ , a noise went when (Name) landed on their bad leg. She fell down and panted heavily. Pain was coursing throughout her leg and she tried her best to keep her cries in. Sans saw what happened and went into the changing room to get her cast. He came back out and took off her ballet shoe, putting the cast back on her leg.  
"i told you shouldn't have done that," Sans said sternly, "now what's your father gonna do if-?"  
"He's not my dad," (Name) interrupted as she panted. Sans stepped away, finished with putting the cast back on. (Name) got up, not wanting any help from Sans. She grabbed her back and went into the changing room, walking on her bad foot when she's not supposed to still. She grabbed her clothes and put it in her duffel bag and grabbed her crutches. She swung the duffel bag over her shoulders and walked out of the room, using the crutches. Sans watched her leave the room, the door slamming itself hard. Sans squatted down on the ground, talking to himself. "huh, what did i do? oh, well. she's pretty cute."  
Sans stands back up walking out of the room, heading towards the exit to find (Name) having trouble opening the door. He opened the door for her and she groaned. "What do you want?" She asked. Sans shrugged and followed her.  
"you seem more pissed off than earlier," he said.  
"You thiiink?" She responds sarcastically. She didn't want to deal with a stupid skeleton at the moment.  
"hey, let me show ya a place."  
"And that place is the beach, right?" Another sarcastic comment. Sans laughed at it.  
"hahaha, no. Give me your hand, I know a shortcut."  
"Oh, hahaha, you just want to hold my hand because..." By the next time she blinked she was in another world entirely. Blue crystals lined the walls and ceiling, some where on the floor. "Woah," She verbally said her surprise.  
"i like to come here to think," Sans said as he let go of her hand and sat down on the stone ground. (Name) sat down next to him, not exactly sure what's going on.  
"So why did you want to bring me here?" (Name) asked after some silence.  
"just wanted to talk."  
"About what?"  
"things. like what's bothering you, stuff like that. you wouldn't have been snapping at me earlier if everything was completely fine, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"is it your leg?" (Name) nodded at his words. "miss dancing?" She nodded again. Silence soon filled the room. "you're pretty easy to read."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" (Name) said as she shoved him. Sans fell into the water, making a splash. The two laughed once he resurfaced. Sans climbed back up and sat back down next to her. She didn't mind getting wet when he climbed back up. "Do you have any secrets?" (Name) asked after the bit of laughter.  
"of course i do, but i wouldn't tell anyone."  
"Would you tell me? I mean, you _did_ bring me here."  
"it's a calming place."  
"Well, would you?"  
"just because i trust you. because you don't know i have a brother, his name's papyrus."  
"Papyrus.. Sounds familiar."  
"he's the talk of the school with his latin-styled dances."  
"Oh, him. Uh, continue."  
"back then i was the lab assistant of the very famous dr. w.d. gaster. back then all of the monster race lived down here."  
"In this cave thingie?!"  
"we're underground right now, it's not exactly a cave."  
"Uh.."  
"anyway, he made a machine and the machine was capable of teleporting people to different timelines. he started getting thoughts in his head like 'what would happen if i did this or that?' and just went nuts doing whatever this or that was. i had to stop him so i destroyed the machine. a new timeline was created because of that and i'm the only person who can remember. over the years i've lost the will to dance, but ever since we were released i feel like dancing again. and that reason was because of that beautiful ballet dancing i saw one day. the girl who was dancing was you. you're the reason why i dance to this day." (Name) was speechless as Sans continued spilling out every little secret he had. She didn't know what was going on. "so if you don't mind.." Sans leaned in closer to her face, "if i could...?" Sans kissed (Name), and she didn't budge. She closed her eyes and let the kiss come.


End file.
